Harry Potter und Hermines Verschwinden
by Woodgirl
Summary: Hermine verschwindet spurlos


Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling gehört alles Die Geschichte ist nicht von mir geschrieben, sondern von meiner Schwester, die auch mal ihre Schreibkunst ausprobieren wollte  
  
Harry Potter und Hermines verschwinden  
  
1 Kapitel  
  
Harry lag wach in seinem Bett. Es war Nacht. Er dachte nach, noch ganze 4 Wochen bis es wieder nach Hogwarts ging. Es gab aber was, was ihn beunruhigte, er hatte in den ganzen Wochen keinen Brief von Hermine bekommen. Aber vielleicht hat sie keine zeit für so was. Auf einmal hörte er etwas rumpeln. Er setzte sich auf. Es kam vom Wohnzimmer. Langsam schlich er die Treppe runter. Er näherte sich der Wohnzimmer Tür. Er öffnete sie einen Spalt breit. Es kam vom Kamin. Auf einmal packte ihn was an den Nacken.  
  
Im Zauberministerium. Mr. Weasley las sich eine ganz besondere Akte durch. Die Akte von jemand der viele Menschen getötet hat. Sehr viele. In dieser Akte stand alles was dieser Mensch verbrochen hatte. Es war die Akte von Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry versuchte sich umzudrehen. Doch dann schrie eine Stimme: "Was ist das für ein krach!?" Onkel Vernon kam die Treppe runtergepoltert. Die Hand ließ Harry los. Harry drehte sich um und schon war keiner mehr da. Harry wunderte sich. Schon schrie Onkel Vernon ihn an:" Warum in alles in der Welt machst du denn so ein Krach?! Was sollen denn die Nachbarn denken?! Schrei also nicht rum und lass den verdammten Kamin in ruhe! Und nun ab ins Bett!" Onkel Vernon hatte ohne Pause alles spuckend geschrieen. Harry ging lieber ins Bett. Er wollte ihn nicht noch mehr reizen. Obwohl Harry nicht so laut geschrieen hat wie Onkel Vernon. Aber eins ging ihn durch den Kopf, diese Gestalt die ihn beinahe erwürgt hätte. Er stand auf und nahm sich Feder und Zettel. Er wollte Sirius schreiben. Schnell kritzelte er das wesentlichste hin.  
  
Lieber Sirius Es ist was Komisches passiert. Nachts habe ich im Wohnzimmer ein Geräusch gehört. Als ich hingegangen bin war da niemand. Doch dann hat mich eine Hand im Nacken gepackt und hat mich dann Gewürgt. Ich wollte mich umdrehen. Konnte es nicht. Als Onkel Vernon kam war die Person die mich gewürgt hat verschwunden. Habe bitte keine Angst um mich, komme schon klar! Dein Harry  
  
Harry nahm Hedwig aus dem Käfig und bindet ihr den Brief um. Dann sagte Harry:" Hedwig, bitte bring es zu Sirius. Es ist wichtig!" Hedwig kniff ihn in die Hand und flog davon. Harry stand am Fenster. Dann als er Hedwig nicht mehr sehen konnte ging er in sein Bett.  
  
Wieder im Zauberministerium. Mr. Weasley legte die Akte weg. Percy kam zu ihm geeilt und fragte:" Warum hast du dir das angeguckt?" Mr. Weasley sah ihn an und schmunzelte:" Nicht so wichtig, nicht so wichtig!" Percy jedoch wusste nicht dass es doch ziemlich wichtig war denn es wurden schon sechs Muggel erwürgt.  
  
Auf einmal wurde Harry geweckt. Ein lauter schrei hat die Nacht durchbrochen. Es kam wieder vom Wohnzimmer. Er rannte runter. Alle Dursleys standen dort wie angewurzelt. Im Kamin war ein Gesicht. Es war das Gesicht von Sirius. Harry lächelte. Als Sirius ihn sah sagte er:" Harry du musst sofort zu den Weasleys. Sie kommen gleich um dich abzuholen. Ich schicke Hedwig dann hinter her zu den Weasleys! Also wir bleiben unter Kontakt!" Schon verschwand Sirius. Auf einmal kam Ron aus dem Kamin. Er lächelte Harry zu und sagte:" Hi Harry!" Harry nickte ihm zu. Ron gab Harry Flopulver und Harry trat in den Kamin. Dann rief er:" Fuchsbau!" Harry hatte diesmal deutlich gesprochen und landete in Fuchsbau. Dann kam auch Ron. Ron sah Harry ernst an. Dann fragte er:" Hast du eigentlich ein Brief von Hermine bekommen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich kriegen sie immer Briefe von ihr. Harry und Ron ließen das mit Hermine ruhen und hatten die ganzen vier Wochen Spaß. Als dann an Harrys Geburtstag kein Brief von Hermine kam machten sie sich doch ein bisschen sorgen. Doch dann brachten Fred und George sie auf andere Gedanken. Am Abend des Letzten Ferientages gingen sie früh ins Bett.  
  
Hermine schrie. Man würgte sie. Ein schrei durch die Nacht. Neben Hermine lagen Ginny und Ron. Tod.  
  
Harry wachte schweißgebadet auf. Er dachte:" Es war nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum!". Dann hörte er wieder Gerausche. Die gerausche die er Gehört hat als er angegriffen wurde. Er machte sich Mut und ging dorthin woher die Gerausche kamen. Auf einmal wurde er gepackt. Man würgte ihn. Er schrie. Keiner hörte ihn. Alle schliefen tief und fest. 


End file.
